


Music and art, would they work?

by ETPhoneHomex



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: A MASSIVE HINT, F/F, Girl On Girl, Heartfelt, Something about me and my best friend., personal, some(very small bit) of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETPhoneHomex/pseuds/ETPhoneHomex
Summary: This is a story, that took me like an hour to write because I just had the idea for it.





	Music and art, would they work?

Even from the beginning, Olivia was always going to be the one for her. She always dreamt about the Scottish girl, always gave into her demands. But the day came when Olivia rushed to her house, crying because derek had broken up with her. Not technically, he was fucking some girl on the couch, their couch. Holding the girl closely. She whispered everything she wished she could do if they were together. They had something in the past, but they both changed so much, Olivia was doing well as an artist. She, on the other hand, was trying to convince her manager to not make her go on tour. She was too nervous to think, slowly shifting she got up.

Much to Olivia’s complaints, she managed to get to the kitchen before breaking into her own tears, grabbing Olivia’s phone she texted Derek, ‘come near liv again, you will never be able to match me you sick bastard- her bf x’ she set it back down before going into the little studio she had, locking the door, as it was well hidden so she could double it as a safe zone.

She wrote a song, 4 if you want to count. All with guitar parts she wanted to play, in person, or even on the track. Picking up the pen she hears Olivia shouting her name, begging her to come back to bed. 

But the truth is, she couldn’t go back to bed. It hurt to much to be in the same bed as the only girl she ever saw as hers. Knowing she was hurt because she lost someone that was hers to. She used her phone to connect to the speakers all around the house, playing a soft melody she recorded a few minutes before. The phone was running the songs as they were, from soundcloud so she could practice something else as Olivia heard the singing that came with the music. 

Slowly, nerves building, she got tired so decided to head to the spare bed. Mumbling that she shouldn’t fucking feel this way towards Olivia. It hurts her. Sure she’s had girlfriends after liv. But none of them mattered. It was more to make her jealous and usually for pr. That hurt her the most. She couldn’t bring the younger girl into the spotlight. She couldn’t go out, feel, happy. Because people were annoying and mean, especially to new love interests.

She decided to grab some clothes and her tooth brush before going to the spare bed, unfortunately luck wasn’t on her side, liv was sat. Playing on her phone, waiting. 

“Hey” falls on deaf ears to the surroundings as she tries to just grab her stuff and leave, grabbing her charger from the side. 

Turning to leave she gets caught. Olivia grabbed the older girls wrist, turning her head to the side she watches as pleading eyes beg her to stay, she keeps head strong shrugging the arm off, and walking out the room down the hall and turning to the left. Just like she did whenever Olivia was here. 

Hearing footsteps as she was jotting down notes about what her manager had suggested to write her music about, thanking him silently for her success. The door creaked open as the older girl looked up, she hummed along to the music that was playing in her head, reminiscing on the times when she was happy to look at Olivia without crying. 

Olivia slowly stepped over to the bed, sitting at the right side, looking at the blonde girl with wondering eyes. 

“Hey, please talk to me, I’ve hurt you,” the alien whispers as she crawls over to her on all fours, “I know I have, please tell me why you’re feeling upset and angry towards me. And maybe about where you went and the music that was playing?”

“I can’t,” she turned away, struggling to not feel the other girls presence, especially as Olivia wrapped her leg over her two. Suddenly in a straddling position, pulling there note book away and throwing it nicely on the sofa. 

“Why can’t you?” The younger girl questioned while kissing the side under her jaw. 

“You’ll hate me, and that music. It was mine” a small moan snuck out from her lips as Olivia but down lightly on her skin. 

“I can never hate you, because, truth is. I was never upset that me and derek broke up, I just wanted to cuddle you. I love you Eilidh Turner. So let me make you know you are mine.” Olivia lightly growling at the end of her sentence, pushing Eilidh backwards while leaning forward to capture their lips in a passionate kiss holding powerful emotions they had kept in for years. 

When oxygen began to come an issue Olivia moved her mouth to the musicians neck, loving the way she had the brunette at the moment, Eilidh moved her hands, one down to the hem of her T-shirt and one to rest on the younger girls thigh, tracing patterns along her leg. 

“Stop doing that and fuck me” Olivia husks into Eilidh’s ear. She decided to take control and flipped them round while pulling Olivia’s shirt off. 

A few hours later...

“Wow. That was- amazing. Thank you. And I’m sorry for not telling you” she whispered into her new lovers ear. 

“How many times will I have to tell you? I love you. You are the most important person in my life. I will never leave you. Now, I need my sleep, we need to talk in the morning” She said snuggling closer to the older girls body, as she wrapped an arm around the taller girl. 

“Mhm, sure. There isn’t that much to talk about. But I do have one question.” She nuzzled into the others neck. 

“Ask away” Olivia asked sleepily.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

There was a silence, knowing Olivia had fallen asleep before she managed to ask the question. Chuckling quietly to herself Eilidh let it go and fell into her own slumber thanking the nights events. 

The end...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, give it kudos, I tried a bit on this. Love you all, have a good week xxxxxx


End file.
